1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to photosensitive thin film devices and apparatuses including the same, and more particularly, to a biometric information sensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies that sense or detect biometric information are in demand. For example, in addition to a fingerprint or an iris, a vein pattern is also being used as authentication means. As the performance of portable devices, such as smartphones or wearable devices, improves, such portable devices may have, in addition to other functions, a function of measuring and sensing body information, such as a heart rate, oxygen saturation, and electrocardiogram in order to monitor the health state of users.
To measure such biometric information, a light-emitting device for radiating light to a body and a light-receiving device for receiving light reflected or transmitted through the body are used. A biometric information sensing apparatus may have a large area (or large size) when the light-receiving device receives light transmitted through the body because a portion of the body should be located between the light-emitting device and the light-receiving device. When the light-receiving device receives light reflected by the body, sensing accurate biometric information may be difficult due to noise and/or the like generated by light directly radiated to the light-receiving device.